Changing For The Better
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Kurt and Blaine eagerly await the results of the gay marriage bill.


'Are you ready?' Kurt asked nervously, sat next to Blaine on his bed, clutching at his laptop with shaking hands.  
>'Yeah – yes.' Blaine answered, his throat a little dry.<br>'Okay.' And Kurt clicked on the livestream link.

Neither of them said anything for a little while. There was nothing _to _say. So they just waited; waited to see whether or not they'd be allowed to get married any time soon. Well, married in New York, anyway – it's not like they were expecting to waltz up to a registry in Ohio or anything.

The only sounds in the room were their small murmurs of approval as certain senates put across a great point for legalizing it, making the couple think that maybe, just maybe this time people would listen. Whenever someone would stand up and throw abuse 'diplomatically' and vote against, the silence in the room would sharpen and become almost unbearable. At one point Kurt sucked in a deep breath, clearly hurt by the ignorant and insulting comments. Blaine grabbed his hand, firm and unwavering, and kissed his cheek sweetly, trying to convey the message that some stuck-up senate couldn't change what they shared. He knew it had worked when Kurt smiled slightly.

The meeting seemed to drag, and with each passing moment the boys only got even more nervous. Because yeah, they were still young, but it wasn't that they wanted to get married tomorrow. It was more that they wanted the option of it. They were both planning on going to a college in New York, and once you move to New York you don't move back to – of all places – _Lima_. Kurt Hummel had everything figured out, and planned on living his entire life in New York. Blaine, although he hadn't really said it before, knew that he would stay in New York all his life too, if that was where Kurt was. He'd go anywhere in the world, so long as Kurt was there with him.

The results of the vote were finally counted, and the couple started to cry as they became one step closer to total acceptance.  
>'Thirty-three out of sixty-two, Blaine! Thirty three out of sixty-two!' Kurt cried, his eyes still locked on the screen, tears streaming down his eyes. It took a minute or so before he realised Blaine wasn't beside him on the bed anymore.<br>'Blaine?' He asked, tearing his gaze away from the laptop and looking for his boyfriend. He gasped at what he found.  
>Because Blaine – <em>his <em>Blaine, the boy he had pined over for _months _and had at one point almost given up hope of having a relationship with _ever_ – was kneeled down on his bedroom floor.  
>On one knee.<br>With a small black velvet box in his hand and a nervous expression on his perfect face.

'Kurt...' he began, the word coming out weak, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and started again, all the while looking up at the boy he loved anxiously. 'Kurt, I know we're young. And I know that this is our first relationship. But I love you. We love each other. And- and one day we're going to move to New York, and I want us to go there as something _more _than boyfriends.'  
>He flicked open the little box, revealing a beautiful silver ring containing three simple diamonds.<br>'I-I'm not proposing. Not yet. When I _do _propose, I want to have enough money to make it the most beautiful wedding ever, and I want to be able to set a definite date as soon as the ring's on your finger. So this is just a promise ring, to tell you that I _will _ask you to marry me properly. Just not yet.' He was kneeled as close to the bed as he could be, but leaned forward slightly to be even nearer his boyfriend. 'I love you, Kurt,' he said simply. 'And would you maybe, please, accept this?'  
>'Yes!' Kurt shouted, shoving the laptop away from him and leaping onto Blaine. They kissed passionately – or as passionately as they could with grins plastered on their faces – as their tears mixed together. Kurt pulled away slightly and Blaine slid the ring onto his finger. They both sat there for a minute, Kurt in his boyfriend's lap, and stared at the boy's hand. At everything it promised.<br>'Our wedding...' Kurt declared slowly, 'is going to be _amazing_.'

_Reviews, please!_


End file.
